Sweeter Than Ice Cream
by Silver Phantom13
Summary: With Xion and Axel gone, Roxas mind takes many trips to the past. Luckily for him, Sora is there to make things better. My first Story!


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Disney and Square Enix**

**Note: Mostly told through Roxas POV. Set up after Kingdom Hearts 2. **

* * *

><p>Roxas watched the sunset over the beautiful city of Twilight Town and took notice of every shadow cast by each building as the sun set lower.<p>

"_Wow. The sun sure is beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame."_

He could still remember Xion saying that as she had sat to his right at this same exact spot.

"_If only things stayed like this"._

_Axel, sitting to his left back then, had stayed quiet already knowing that what she said was impossible. But he had been naïve and still hoped that maybe somehow, what she said could happen one of those days._

"_What if we all ran off?"_

"_What?" she said turning to face him so her pretty sky colored eyes looked at him surprised. Axel also had looked at him with his sharp emerald eyes but he didn't look surprised, more like sad._

"_The three of us. Then we could always be together."_

_Xion had just stayed quiet then slowly looked back forward at her forgotten ice cream ".We don't have any place to run."_

_Even though her words made it clear to him that this wasn't possible, something inside him still felt heavy and it ached horribly. He laughed it off and then said, "I know. Heh, just thinking out loud." It sounded fake to himself and he was sure Xion and Axel could also tell._

"_Well, even if things change, we'll never be apart-"_

"_As long as we remember each other….right? Don't worry Axel –we got your hokey speech memorized." Xion said smiling at Axel then taking a bite of her Sea salt Ice cream._

"_Just checking." Axel said grinning back._

"_I'll have these moments memorized for a long time. Forever, I hope."_

"_Me too. Forever…" he finally said after some silence then they continued to finish their ice cream._

The sun was splashing the sky in all its magnificent colors ranging from a creamy yellow, to a shimmering red glow. The colors spread over his body painting him in warm colors and he closed his eyes when a small breeze ruffled his blonde spikes. The red color brought back another memory.

"_Hey Roxas?"_

_He and Axel were once again at the clock tower and he looked at Axel halfway from biting his ice cream for whatever it was Axel wanted._

_Grinning at his pose, Axel continued with, "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red."_

_Axel had always been smart like that and he was smart too! Just not on things out of battles and missions. He bit his ice cream slowly not knowing the answer to the red head's question and Axel grinned more._

"_You see, light is made up of lots of different colors. And out of all those colors-", the older man pulled on one of his own red spikes, "red is the one that travels the farthest."_

"_Like I asked! Know it all!" They burst out laughing and that's how that day went._

Roxas moved some of his bangs away from his eyes when they opened again and looked back when he heard someone coming up to his spot. Cinnamon spikes and sapphire colored eyes met his and the owner of those beautiful eyes smiled at him. "Hi Sora." he beat the burnet at greeting and pat the spot next to himfor the boy to sit.

"Somehow, I knew I'd find you up here." Sora sat by Roxas right side and let his legs dangled over the edge just like Roxas had his legs. "Brings back memories doesn't it?" He immediately brought his hands up over his mouth not sure if what he had just said might upset the blonde. But Roxas only smiled at him and oh, how that smile pulled on his heart strings!

"Sure does. Memories of me, xion, and Axel getting fat on ice cream."

He looked at his Nobody's small, but lean built stomach and shrugged. "You don't look THAT fat to me."

"Oh, THANKS!" Roxas replied sarcastically to Sora's tease and they both laughed. It was later after a good moment of silence that Sora cleared his throat.

"I got us something…." To Roxas's raised brow, he pulled out the two items from the plastic bag he'd brought with him. "They'll melt soon if we don't eat them now."

In Sora's hand there are two sea salt ice creams and Roxas temporarily stops breathing. No matter how many times he's passed an ice cream store he still can't bring himself to buy one of those damn sea salt ice creams. Who can blame him though? He hasn't had one since xion returned into Sora and since Axel gave his life for Sora, again, but for a good cause. Roxas must be frowning at the cold sweets because Sora looks guilty.

"Roxas I'm so sorry! I just wanted to make some memories with you like the ones you had with Xion and Axel so you wouldn't be so sad anymore but-"

"No Sora it's okay! Don't go!" One of Roxas's hands get Sora's wrists when the older boy gets up to leave but Sora still looks down at him with that same face. He can't stand seeing Sora depressed over him or anyone or anything for that matter so he gently gets the wrist with the sea salts and pulls it close to his lips so he can lick one of the ice creams slowly. Sora's eyes go wide and, is that a blush or is it just the sunset playing with his eyes? He looks at Sora pleading after that and Sora slowly sits back by his side.

"Umm….so…"Sora starts after no one says anything for a while.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"For the ice cream. It's really good." Sora can be so cute sometimes. Roxas licks his ice cream again savoring the taste and Sora watches him for a bit but then gives his million dollar smile. Yes, so cute. Besides the smile, he also notices Sora's ice cream is slipping off its stick and before it can slip off completely, he reaches over and places a hand over Sora's and moves it up a bit so the ice cream slides back down to its original place. Sora blushes slightly, whether it's because he's embarrassed or because Roxas has his hand over his, but for whatever reason, Roxas still finds that cute.

"Thanks." Sora says lamely not knowing what else to say and Roxas moves his hand away after a few lingering moments. Roxas goes back to licking his ice cream and he bites his so it makes a soft crunch noise. A group of white pigeons or doves, what's the difference, pass overhead from the clock tower when it chimes a new hour and it feels so nostalgic. Roxas isn't the only one that is hunted by his memories. When Roxas was still inside him he remembered things that made no sense and felt things for places, things, people, that he didn't even know. It's like all his memories at Castle Oblivion. It's upsetting not being able to remember something, or in Roxas case, remembering everything.

"Salty but sweet too." It feels like he's in his organization clothes again and that Xion and Axel are by his sides but when he looks to his right to see Xion, it's only Sora. He looks forward again upset, but also happy Sora is up here with him. Sora…..When he thinks of Sora, he feels strange. Somewhere in his chest he feels this soft beating and whenever Sora touches him or he touches him, it quickens. It must be during these thoughts that he sub concisely put a hand over his chest where the beating is. He's too Caught up in his thoughts to notice his ice cream is slipping now like Sora's was and is startled by a sudden fast beat and because Sora has his hand over his.

"Your ice cream was slipping off Roxas." The beautiful blonde only looked at him confused then Sora had to look away because Roxas's cerulean eyes were piercing into his. Ugh, another blush, oh great. Roxas must think he's weird or super girly by now. It surprises and thrills him when Roxas suddenly intertwines their hands together after he moved his ice cream to his other hand.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No I don't mind. "Sora says his breath hitching when Roxas leans against his chest and nuzzles his neck softly. He can feel Roxas warm breath against his skin and its sending pleasurable shivers up his spine and making his heart go crazy! Roxas stops nuzzling to press closer to him to listen to his breathing or heartbeat but Roxas is making things worse! Nah duh his heart goes faster and suddenly he can't get enough air what with Roxas all up in his space!

To Roxas surprise, he hears the same beating noise in Sora like he does in himself and it takes him awhile to realize this is what people call a heart. Again he's not dumb! It's just that he's never had one or heard one! With this realization he recalls a conversation he had with Axel once.

"_Roxas…"_

_He turned to look at his red haired friend and Axel seemed to be deeply in thought. Xion wasn't here with them today so they weren't eating ice cream either. It was just a chill day._

"_Are you really sure that you don't have a heart?"_

_The question seemed unnecessary since all Nobodies came into existence without hearts but Axel was serious so he shook his head. "I don't know. I can't just look inside. But I figure, if there is something in there-"Roxas pointed to his chest, "inside us, we'd feel it wouldn't we?" He looked at Axel for his opinion on the matter and Axel ruffled his hair playfully._

"_True enough."_

So this is a heart. Roxas listened intently to their hearts beating together and it sounded like one single beat.

**And the reason my heart beats like that is because….**

Sora looked at Roxas when he moved off but then blushed when Roxas just stayed close to him only gazing at him. His lips started to move to ask what was wrong but stopped when Roxas's gaze moved down to his lips and attentively brushed a finger over them.

**And the reason Sora's heart beat's like that is because…**

Now Roxas blushed when Sora pressed his lips to his finger in a soft kiss and looks back at him still blushing but with this look Roxas has seen only glances of when Sora thought he wasn't looking. Carefully cupping Sora's chin instead, he lifts his Somebody's face to his and tenderly places a kiss on those petal soft lips.

**Because we're in love with each other.**

After a few seconds, Sora closes his eyes and presses a little harder on Roxas's lips deepening the kiss and Roxas own eyes close too. The ice cream is totally forgotten as it slips out of the burnet's hold but now he's free to wrap his arms over the back of Roxas neck and pull him up closer to him. Roxas throws his own ice cream over the edge and gets Sora's waist and pulls him up closer till not even a dime could fit between them. The ice cream is gone but that's okay. This is sweeter then ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>I originally wrote this story in the 11<strong>**th**** grade and it was only a page back and forth but after I started writing it in the computer I added in all the scenes with Xion and Axel. Ah yes, to understand this story better you probably would need to play Kingdom Hearts 2 to understand the Nobody and somebody parts. In this story Sora and Roxas are 18 (sorry forgot to mention that in the story). **


End file.
